dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouranos
Ouranos (/ɔːanɒs/, OR-ah-NOS or /oːranós/, ''oo-RAH-noshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/English ) is a public city on the Survival 3 world of the Dogcraft Server. It was founded in January 2019 by William278, the previous mayor of Akkara City on the Survival 2 world as well as player misterblue28. The city was conceived after mayor William left the Deliverance project and work began in late December on setting a plan in motion to build the city.'Source:' William278 Building in Ouranos Ouranos has an urban-colonial build style with a palette consisting of grey and brown colors mixed with brighter tones to keep the city lively.'Source: 'Palette building in-game The city features tall, compact buildings near the city center in order to create a metropolitan aesthetic, similar to the style of Havana. A palette building exists in order to enforce this style.https://discordapp.com/channels/512025888418955276/512699207883423744/530800856233279497 (Ouranos Discord) The city is centered on a central Lackria Plaza, named after the town on Survival 1. A large town hall and railway station sit opposite to each other with the plaza in between. Houses are set out in plotshttps://discordapp.com/channels/512025888418955276/512699207883423744/530802156899401738 (Ouranos Discord), which are sold by the mayors.https://discordapp.com/channels/512025888418955276/512699207883423744/530802698115743757 (Ouranos Discord) Plots have different functions and many plots serve as a place to visit for the city, such as a theater and banner gallery. Notable Builds * A town hall in the center of town, built into the side of the nearby mountain with steps leading up to it from the central plaza. * A grand sandstone castle, named ''Ouranos Castle. The castle houses a Dogcraft Spleef League arena beneath it. * A railway station with access to Cool Cove Station, the third station on the SRN East Line. * A central plaza with additional palette building providing building information and acting as the origin for roads in the city. * A theater, featuring an underground studio setup for the game-show "The Chase". * A post office for sending and receiving items between players, similar to the one in Havana on Survival 2. * A banner gallery where many popular banners from across the server's history. History Ouranos began after player William278 ''left the Deliverance project as a leader after internal disputes in November 2018. Following the exit, discussion between himself and ''misterblue28, who was a long-time helper of the Survival Railway Network East Line began. The initial idea for the city was to create a grand kingdom in the sky, with contemporary houses floating on large grassy islands. The city would be laid out in a circular shape, with islands surrounding a central stairway to the ground level. Each island would have a "theme", such as being an island for commercial stores or being an island for player homes. Ultimately, however, this idea fell through as it was deemed too much work for the two players. One remnant of this planning era, however, is the name Ouranos. In Greek mythology, Ouranos is the god of the skies and this name would have tied in with the original floating islands plan. It would not be until late December of that year until the city would find its feet. A solid plan was drafted for how the city would be laid out based on three pillars of developing a community; Leadership, Style and Collaboration. The city would be a simple plot-based city centered on a square. When planning, a "havana-mindset" was used to make decisions. This led to the city planning being based around allowing it to grow organically over time. The city hall, station and square between them were all designed in creative as well as the palette building on the square. The two mayors thought that by starting out by building these three buildings first, the rest of the city could develop from that in line with their three pillars. The city would open officially on the 7th of January, 2019. Growth was quick initially and following rapid development plans were made to celebrate the cities' growth in a formal Ouranos Day event. The city also hosted a version of The Chase gameshow re-created in Minecraft and has seen success as a hub for cultural activities on the server. In preparation for Ouranos Day, a grand castle was constructed serving as a monument for the cities' success. Gallery Lackria Plaza.png Ouranos City Hall.png Banner.png Ouranos_CH_Entrance.png References Category:Settlements Category:Cities __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__